The Puckerman Brothers
by Meyx
Summary: Aaron and Noah  Or Eli and Puck, depending on who you ask  are both in love with a certain young brunette with an over the top attitude and a voice to match. What happens when the two twins decide to compete for her affections? Clearly AU, T for language


**A/N: **Recently there was an explosion on tumblr with the idea of "What if Puck had a twin?" There was a ton of graphics and .gifs and stories that became the byproduct of this explosion, and the "Puckermen" have become quite the thing. This is one of those byproducts. For those of you who _aren't_ following me on tumblr (which you totally should, btw, as I have a lot of things for "A Contrast in Classes" on there), here's the first chapter and the second, in one. For those of you who _are_ following me, just skip over the first part, as chances are good you've already read it. Anyway, here's my "Twinckleberry fic."

This fic is clearly AU. It's set during season 2, but with a lot of differences. Babygate never happened, Matt never transferred, and Aaron's been in glee as long as Puck has. There's more than just that, but nothing comes to mind at the moment, so if you have any questions, leave them in a review and I'll be more than happy to clear things up.

Lyrics used in this chapter are from "Delicate", by Damien Rice

* * *

"Stay away from her." Noah said angrily, glaring at his twin in the locker room. Aaron just smirked at him, shaking his head and pulling on his football gear.

"No way, No." Aaron said, using his brother's childhood nickname. "She isn't _yours_." He said forcefully.

"Doesn't fucking _matter_." Noah replied, slamming an open palm on one of the lockers. "You stay the hell away from her." He glared at his twin brother and pointed a finger at him, while Aaron just continued to smirk and lace up his shoes.

"Whatever. I don't answer to you, Noah." He said, pushing past his brother and out of the locker room. "See you on the field." Aaron said mockingly, saluting Noah with two fingers as he left.

Noah slammed his fist into a locker again, barely registering the pain, and then grabbed his helmet, running out onto the field. This was going to be a problem. He went through the drills during practice distractedly, moving in sync with his brother and counting down the minutes until it was time for glee club. He needed to get there before Aaron. There was no way Noah was going to let his brother sweep in and take Rachel away from him. Not a snowball's chance in hell.

OoOoO

"Noah?" Rachel asked, confused. She glanced at the boy in front of her warily, wondering why he was insisting on walking her to glee club today. He looked a little out of breath, as if he had run to her locker straight after football practice.

"Just let me walk you to glee club, Rachel." He said, exasperated, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Noah. There's no need to be rude." She said, pulling out the pins that had held her hair in place during ballet. She placed her ballet bag into her locker and then took his arm, something she always seemed to do when they walked together, and let him escort her to glee.

The look on Aaron's face as they walked in together wasn't what Noah had been hoping for. Instead of anger or frustration, he just smirked again, stretching his arms and then running a hand through his mohawk. He eyed Rachel up and down and then rolled his eyes at his brother, returning his attention to Mr. Schue, as if he didn't care.

It was unnerving. After the way Aaron had spoken to him in the locker room, Noah had expected him to pull out all the stops. He _knew_ Aaron was interested in Rachel. So why wasn't he acting like it? Confused, Noah sat down a row ahead of his brother, and Rachel sat next to him. He started to smile, knowing that meant he'd get to dance with her for any choreography they went over today. He didn't have long to celebrate the small victory.

"Hey, Rach," Aaron said, leaning forward. Rachel turned in her seat, putting his face way to close to hers for Noah's liking, and then smiled brilliantly at him.

"Yes, Aaron?" She asked quietly.

Aaron smirked sidelong at his brother before returning his attention to Rachel. "I'm having some trouble with the song we're supposed to be learning...I was wondering if you could help me with my solo verse?" He asked, and Noah mentally swore.

"Of course!" Rachel said excitedly, chattering rapidly about things like vocal ranges and breathing control before stopping, smiling at Aaron. "I'd love to help. Why don't you come over after school today?"

"Sure thing, Rach." Aaron said with a smile. He winked at her and she blushed, turning forward in her seat.

Noah glanced back at Aaron to glare at him, and his brother just smirked back, raising an eyebrow.

It was _so_ on.

OoOoO

Noah took the truck home that day, as he and Aaron shared a car and Rachel had said she'd drive Aaron to her place. She waved at Noah across the parking lot as Aaron got in her car, and even from three rows away Noah could see the arrogant look of victory on his twin's face. Noah rolled his eyes and waved back at Rachel before getting into his truck, driving home quickly. His mom was at work and Sarah was at a friend's, so he didn't bother being quiet as he headed up to the room he shared with Aaron.

He glanced at the messy room, sighing to himself, and grabbed his guitar, the acoustic one, and laid back on his bed, playing absently and feeling sorry for himself. About an hour and a half later, he heard his mother come in the house and he swore under his breath, knowing he'd be in for it for not doing the dishes. Noah put his guitar next to his bed quickly, running down the stairs.

"Hey Ma!" He shouted, hurrying to empty the dishwasher as she walked in. Miriam knew by now that neither one of her sons ever do what she asks them to do while she's at work, so she just rolled her eyes and set her purse on the kitchen table.

"Noah Benjamin, you ought to be ashamed of yourself." She said without any rancor, a smile playing on her lips as she walked past him to go change out of her work outfit.

"I know, Ma." Noah replied with a grin, doing the dishes with a bored expression on his face. He finished a few minutes later, and heard his phone go off. After drying his hands off, he glanced down at the message.

**'Having dinner Rach's. Tell Ma I'll be home late. -A' **Noah swore to himself, shaking his head and glaring at the screen. **'Tell her yourself Aaron. I told you to stay the fuck away from Rach. -N' **He sent back, frustrated.

He was back up in the room they shared when Aaron replied. **'You snooze you loose, bro. Not my fault I got there first. -A'** Noah glared at his phone, shaking his head angrily. It wasn't fair. Sighing, he headed downstairs to tell his mom that Aaron was at the Berry's house and he'd be home later that night. His mom looked all too pleased that one of her sons was with Rachel Berry - Miriam adored the Berry girl, mostly because she was Jewish and regularly went to temple - and the idea that Aaron might be dating her had her tickled pink.

"They're not dating, Ma." He said irritably.

"Not _yet_," she answered, oblivious to his frustration, and Noah went back up to his room, slamming his door in anger.

He sexted Santana for three straight hours that night while waiting for Aaron to come home from Rachel's. Santana was begging him to come over and he almost gave in. He could have used the distraction. But Noah didn't want his brother to think he'd won. So when Aaron came back home and flopped on his bed on the opposite side of the room, Noah just sent Santana another dirty text and ignored his brother talking about how helpful Rachel had been.

Aaron said something about performing in glee club later that week, but Noah wasn't paying attention and blew him off. The next day at school, he began to wish he'd been paying attention.

OoOoO

The thing about Aaron Elijah and Noah Benjamin Puckerman was that they both hated their first names. Aaron had been named for their grandfather on their mother's side, and Noah had been named for their father. Their grandfather had become an alcoholic and beat their grandmother. Their father had left their family when they were 12. Needless to say, Aaron and Noah didn't like being associated with either man.

When they were 13, Aaron had started going by Eli, after his middle name. Noah had wanted a nickname too, but the only one his own middle name had afforded him had been Ben, which was decidedly not badass. He finally decided on Puck. Ever since then, they had been Puck and Eli, and no one referred to them by their real names except each other, their mother, their sister, and...Rachel.

Maybe it was because she knew them before they became Puck and Eli, maybe it was because she just refused to adapt the nicknames. They'd never really know. To Rachel, they were just Noah and Aaron, and that's what mattered.

"Eli!" Mike yelled, catching up with his friend and fist bumping him. "'Sup?" He asked, then nodded at Noah. "Puck."

"Chang." Noah said, nodding back. They were in the parking lot, heading into the school, and Noah knew that Mike had only been able to tell them apart because Aaron had on a wife beater and hadn't pulled on his hoodie yet, showing off the tattoo on his right arm.

Aaron had barbed wire inked on his right bicep, encircling it in a ring. Noah, meanwhile, had his left nipple pierced. It was one of the few ways other people could tell them apart, especially since both of them had their heads shaved into mohawks. (Aaron's was a little longer, but not by much.)

Noah split up with Mike and Aaron when they reached the school, heading to his first period gym class. Term had just started, and he was eager to be back in weight training. So much so that he was actually there early, so he set himself up with his gym clothes and started warming up before the rest of the class got there. Finn joined him a few minutes later, and the two boys stuck together throughout the class. They were almost done when Finn said something that shocked Noah.

"Hey...umm, Puck..." Finn said as he was spotting for the other boy. Noah grunted in answer, continuing to lift weights. "Dude, I seriously have a problem. This isn't about Rachel or Quinn, or whatever, but there's this girl, you know. And this girl's...different. She's like, super smart—smarter than Rachel—and she's like, super cool to be around. And I kinda like her, a lot. What am I gonna do, dude?"

"Ask her out, for starters." Noah said in reply, rolling his eyes slightly.

"She'll never go for someone like me, even if she dated Mike Chang. I mean, he's just a linebacker and I'm the quarterback. I should be able to get her easily, right?"

"Wait..." Noah said, shocked, and he let Finn take his weights, sitting up and staring at his best friend. "Is this about _Tina_?" He asked, thinking about the quiet Asian girl in their glee club with a killer sense of humor and a sick right hook.

"Well...yeah." Finn said, looking down. "I really like her."

Noah nodded slowly, confused. Tina was _so_ not Finn's type, but hey, as long as Finn wasn't going after Rachel again, Noah would help him out. After all, he was having enough problems of competition with his brother, and at this point, he needed all the allies he could get.

"All right. I'll help." He said after a moment, heading into the locker room. "But you need to do something for me."

OoOoO

"Aaron, I don't know about this..." Rachel said worriedly, peeking her head out from the dressing room door.

"It'll be fine, Rachel." He said soothingly, his eyes on hers. "Let me see."

Rachel bit her lip, hesitating. She glanced back at him, her eyes worried, and he nodded encouragingly. She stepped out slowly, showing him the outfit she had one.

Her shorts were short, and the shirt she had on had a few buttons that stopped at around the spot her belly button was. The first three were unbuttoned, and her hair was loose and curling slightly around her shoulders. She had on a pair of flats, and no socks with them. She blushed when Aaron raised his eyebrow at her.

"I feel...different." Rachel said, looking down and tucking her hair behind her ear before looking back up at him. "I know it's silly to say I feel exposed when I wear less clothing during some dance recitals, but this is..." She shrugged a shoulder sheepishly.

Aaron nodded slowly, his brain having shut off when she said less clothing. He was a teenage boy, after all. When he snapped out of it, he just shook his head and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Rach." He said softly. "It's just for the performance. I'll have you back in those knee socks and the pink sweater by the time glee's over." He promised, offering her his arm and smiling at her again.

Rachel blushed, then nodded, taking his arm and letting him lead her into the choir room. She ducked her head when they entered, burying her face in Aaron's arm for a moment, and completely missed the look that passed between Aaron and Noah. Had Rachel been looking, she would have seen the look of pure jealousy in Noah's eyes and the flash of regret in Aaron's, followed by smug victory. Noah was still glaring at his brother when Rachel looked up a second later, but her attention wasn't focused on the other Puckerman brother.

Santana had just wolf whistled at her, and Rachel was rolling her eyes. "Knock it off, Satan." She said, smirking down at the Latina girl.

Aaron and Noah blinked simultaneously, because - Rachel Berry smirking? Pretty much the hottest thing they'd ever seen. Then Aaron was setting up at the piano, at Mr. Schue's insistence, and Rachel was sliding onto the bench next to him. She set her right hand on the keys, flashing him a slow smile, and then started to play the opening high notes, closing her eyes and letting memory guide her hand. Aaron joined her on the lower keys a few notes in, watching her as she played. Rachel's eyes opened and she took a deep breath, preparing to sing.

_"We might kiss when we are alone, when nobody's watching, we might take it home,"_ she sang softly.

_"We might make out, when nobody's there, it's not that we're scared, it's just that it's delicate,"_ he sang back, then smiled at her as they joined together for the chorus.

They sang together, oblivious to the rest of the club as Aaron grinned down charmingly and Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down, blushing lightly. She looked back up at him and smiled mid note, singing along as they grinned at one another.

Noah rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and tapping his foot as he waited for them to finish. He'd made up his mind two lines into the song to sing to Rachel tomorrow. He mentally debated a song choice so he didn't have to keep watching the display in front of him. When the two finished their duet, Rachel smiling at the club as Aaron pulled her into a hug, Noah glared at his brother.

Rachel began to go over the choreography with Mr. Schue, making sure they had everything they needed to start rehearsing the number they were working on. Finn jumped up from his seat when she gestured for him, and then nodded slowly as Rachel went over what he needed to be doing during his solo. Noah snorted at the clueless look on his best friend's face, then glared at Aaron again when his twin came to sit next to him.

"That's unfair." Noah said simply, refusing to look at his brother. Aaron grinned, pulling off his hoodie and then adjusting his wife beater.

"Never said I play fair, bro." Aaron hesitated, then turned towards Noah, his expression serious but open. "I want to be with her just as much as you do. I'm not doing this to spite you. I'm doing it because I care about her." He said softly, his voice barely audible but the honesty in his words and expression clear.

Noah sighed, running a hand through his mohawk, and then glanced at his twin. "I'm not giving up just because you sang with her today and you told me that. This doesn't change anything."

Aaron shook his head disbelievingly. "You don't get it, do you? This changes _everything_. This isn't..." He shook his head again as the rest of the club got up to rehearse. "We'll talk after glee." He said seriously, pointing at his brother before making his way to Brittany, his dance partner for the number.

Noah followed him down to the floor of the choir room, going to stand next to Tina, his partner, and then he remembered he was supposed to talk to her for Finn. He swore under his breath before smiling at Tina. "Hey, T."

"'Sup, Puck?" She replied with a smile, crossing her arms and then moving into place in front of him.

They were taking a break when Noah finally figured out how to ask Tina. "So...Asian..." He said, leaning against the piano and crossing his arms as Tina took a drink of water from her water bottle. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him, continuing to drink as she waited for him to continue. "Finn likes you."

In retrospect, that was probably a bad idea. Tina spat out her water, drenching his chest, and then shouted, "What?" before realizing what she'd done. "Oh crap...sorry about that!" She said, biting her lip and looking at him apologetically.

The club, Noah included, burst into laughter. Noah shook his head at Tina. "Don't worry about it, T. Mr. Schue, can I go? I need to change now."

Mr. Schue nodded, then gestured for the rest of the club to head out, telling them they could go home early that day. Aaron tossed his hoodie at Noah, their fight forgotten for a moment as he took his brother's wet zip up jacket and watched as Noah pulled on the dry hoodie.

"Thanks." Noah said, glancing at his brother as they walked out of the school and headed into the truck. Aaron was driving today, so Noah got into the passenger seat and waited for his brother to speak.

"No problem." Aaron said shortly, then pulled out of the parking lot. "I meant what I said in there, Noah." He finally said, glancing at his brother again. "This changes _everything_. This isn't some god damned competition between the two of us for a prize. This is _Rachel_. I'm going to do my damnedest to get her to pick me, yeah, but this...this is serious."

Noah sighed heavily, nodding. "I know. I'm not going to let up." He warned seriously, looking out the window. "I care about her just as much as you do. But you're right, as always. This isn't a game."

"Just making sure you know that." Aaron said, pulling into their driveway. "If she picks you, I'll let her go without a complaint, Noah, but you better be taking this shit seriously." He warned, then got out of the truck, slamming the door behind him.

"You have no idea how seriously I'm taking this." Noah muttered when Aaron was out of hearing range, then followed his brother into the house. He made his way up to their room, grabbing his guitar, and decided on a song for Rachel the next day. This may not be a game, but Noah was ready to wage war on Aaron for this girl. And he was coming in with his guns loaded.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

xoxo,

Meyx


End file.
